


#7

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot were Piero tries to make Ignazio jealous But he fails to do so and igna laughs at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7

When Il Volo isn’t on tour, Ignazio focuses on his favourite sport. When you can’t find him at his home - you should look for him on a sport field playing volleyball.   
Obviously, he made some friends with his team mates - for example with a really pretty girl. The long-legged beauty is even taller than Gianluca, has big brown eyes and curly dark hair.

Piero knew Ignazio stays with her in touch. At first, he wasn’t really worried but then she started inviting Igna around. There was a little flame of jealusy growing in his heart. Finally it started burning his insides out, so he had to act quickly.

“Come here, baby”, said Piero with a huge smile, taking a girl’s hand. He led her on stage and put his arm around her.   
“How are you, darling?”, he asked her quietly. She giggled as her body shook in shock.   
“Fine”, she replied and nervously laughed again.   
Piero started singing, still holding a girl in his arms. He tried to give Ignazio some short glares, but he seemed to be not interested. He was dancing slowly with Gianluca, as usual.

After the concert, Piero found that girl. He was talking with her in the front of Ignazio, who stared at him surprisingly amused. The girl wasn’t really impressed with Piero’s flirting, she said she is in a relationship. Piero shrank from her in an awkward way.   
“What was that?”, asked Ignazio giggling.   
“Umm…”  
“Did you try to make me jealous?”  
Piero gave him a cold glare.   
“Yes. And you should know why”.  
“Wh-”, mumbled Ignazio and shut his mouth. “Because of that girl from my volleyball team?”  
“Yup”.  
Ignazio started laughing loudly.   
“I can’t believe it! Piero, you know I wouldn’t cheat on you! It will never happen, I swear.”  
Piero dropped his head.   
“I felt a little worried after she invited you around…”  
“She asked me if I could fix her tap. Oh, and you know why? Because her boyfriend had left for a delegation”.   
Piero giggled nervously.   
“Well… Alright. But you should tell me-”  
“Okay, baby. I will next time”.   
“I hope her boyfriend will come home so he can fix her tap. And you’ll stat with me and-”  
“Jesus, alright. I love you by the way”.


End file.
